Forever Broken
by phoenix.redwhite
Summary: Edward and his family leave for one week up to Alaska. When they return Bella is no more. 12 years later, new town, new faces, new trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! ------ I do not own Twilight, I am no where near smart enogh to come up with a great story like that.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback – 12 years earlier**_

"_Don't worry Bella, we'll…" I paused before continuing, "I'll be back in a week. Just stay safe."_

"_I know, but you're not even gone yet and I already miss you." My angel replied with teary eyes._

"_Shhhh, don't cry, I'll be back before you know it. You have my cell number, everything will be fine, call me if you need anything." I replied as he wiped her tear away, angels shouldn't cry. And then I kissed her, "Promise me you'll stay safe?"_

"_I'll try," and with that I was gone._

(Edward's POV) Present day

"EDWARD!" Rosalie screamed at me, "Stop moping around! She is dead! Dead! Do you here me? There is nothing you can do to bring her back, and in the mean time I don't want to live with a – "

"Rose! That's enough! We're not starting going to start this again. Bella was a part of the family, our family." Alice loudly interrupted. Of all the people, Alice was hurt the most, after me that is. Bella and her were like sisters, and to her she just lost her best friend. She was the only one who came the closest to knowing what I actually feel.

"That was 12 years ago!" she screamed back. "Twelve bloody years I've had to put up with this! He was miserable before Bella, but now, it's just worse!" she was hysterical now and slowly starting to sob tearless cries. "I can't stand it anymore, seeing him everyday, sad and more lonely than the previous… I …. just …. can't!"

"Rose, I'm…" I had no idea what to say. I never knew or even thought Rosalie thought that way, or even felt that way. Big shocker and not just to me. " I have no idea what to say… I'm sorry for how I am, I just can't get over her. There will be no one else, no one can replace Bella. No one"

And with that said, I ran up to my room and starting blasting some Linkin Park to drain out everyone's thoughts so I could only here my own. The thought that haunted me, ever since that fateful day. The day where everything changed, the day I wanted to die.

I remember it as if it was yesterday, the thoughts that never go away. They're always in my head, unable to get rid of them.

_Flash back (edward's POV)_

_As soon as I got back from Alaska I drove as fast as I could, eager to see my angel's face, to see her blush, to hear her heart beat, to smell her smell and just to be with her._

_But when I arrived there, I didn't get to see my angel's face. What I saw horrified me. I saw Chief Swan and huddled in a chair crying, holding a picture of some one. He looked like a mess, as if he hadn't eaten or slept in 5 days. What scared me the most though was the thought swarming through his head._

"_Bella, why you? Why did you have to leave?"_

"_I shouldn't have left that night, it's all my fault."_

_This had me puzzled, all I could think of is no, not my Bella, anyone but her. But his thoughts got worse._

"_How am I going to tell Edward?"_

"_She's gone, gone forever. What am I going to tell Edward?"_

_The last thought scared me, it echoed in my head "gone, gone forever."_

_I panicked, not knowing what to do; I drove home at speeds I never knew I could drive. By the time I got home I was a wreak. I ran into the house and started destroying everything I could touch. It took all of Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle's strength to hold me down. I told them what I had heard. None of them believed it, Bella dead? They thought I was joking, until I started crying tearless cries._

_Charlie called the next day, a call that I couldn't handle. A call that destroyed my life. Bella was dead._

_Bella had gone over to Angela's house for a sleep over, something that she never did. I guess she went because Alice wasn't around. But while they were doing whatever girls do at sleepovers, some one had broken into the house._

_Broken into the house. Some how. There was no sign of forced entry, no sign of any struggle at all. But some how Bella, my angel, was brutally stabbed to death._

I wasn't able to protect her. I broke my promise. I had failed her. Failed my angel, the one thing i swore not to do. I had let her down, and now I had no reason to live.

Tis the end of chapter one. Sadly :(


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer --! Still don't own twilight.

**Forever Broken**

We stayed in Forks for a few years after her death, but then we left. We moved back to Alaska but didn't stay for long. We moved back to the Olympic Peninsula but to a town called Neah Bay. Too much like Forks for my taste. Everything seemed to remind me of her. Everyone thought's agreed too.

"_I hope Edward is okay, this place is too much like Forks." _This one was from Jasper.

"_Hmm just like Forks, maybe Edward will find a "new Bella" here…" _I gave Rose and icy glare but she seemed not to notice.

"_Uh oh, what did Rose to now? Hope it wasn't too bad. I hate choosing sides" _I had to laugh at that. Emmett seemed to be the one always choosing sides now a days.

Jasper was well, quieter than usual. I guess he knew what everyone else was thinking and decided to block me out of his mind.

Just when I was about to ask if everyone was ready to leave, Alice came bounding down the stairs with her pixie-like characteristics. "Let's go! I can't wait! New school, even though all the classes are boring, it'll be fun."

"_Ughh, does she always have to be happy about school? We could be doing better things like shopping"_

"_Come on Edward, I know you can hear me, it'll be fun." _And she grabbed my arm and we were off to start a new year at a new school.

The school year went pretty quick, grade 10 was over before we knew it. No one tried to be our friends, no one tried to talk to us, which was all okay with us. But it seems like no matter where we go, the thoughts are always the same.

"_Is that Edward Cullen? Whoa, he's hot, but he looks kind of sad, maybe I should go cheer him up."_ That was the most common one, but no one ever dared to come and talk to me, which I was grateful for.

But there was still Grade 11 and 12, and anything could happen.

September 3rd, was here, meaning school was here. Another year of ignoring people, staying among ourselves.

Today was my turn to drive, and I wasted no time, everyone, including me wanted to get this day over quickly.

It turns out this year was going to be worse than last year though; I didn't have any classes with anyone I knew. And by "I knew" I mean jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice.

Math

Spanish

P.E.

Lunch

Biology

English

S.S.

Boring, boring, boring, waste of time, bad memories, boring and boring. That's one problem about living forever; everything gets repeated way too often. But as I arrived at P.E. class, I was shocked to realize no one was thinking about any of us, there were only thoughtsof the new girl.

Every guy thought something along the line of "Whoa, she's hot." I rolled my eyes, typical teenage guys.

The girls were mostly jealous, to put it real nice. "She thinks she's sooo pretty." Or "Look at that whore, walking in here like she owns the place."

The last one surprised me though, "She's really nice and sweet." It sounded like Alice, but I couldn't be sure, so I decided I'd ask her later.

It was kind of nice having some one new here. Some one else peoples could look at and talk about, but other than that, the new girl didn't even interest me. Before I knew it lunch was here. I was slower today so everyone beat me to our table. There was something different about them though. They were all happy, even talking at human speed, something that really surprised me. It was like they were trying to fit in.

"_Come one Edward, join us. It's not that bad really." _Alice's thoughts ringed in my head, and I decided why not?

I just smiled, Alice can con me into doing almost anything, as sad as that may sound. It was weird. All of us, even Rosalie, laughing and talking in public like we were. It reminded me of when Bella was around, but I quickly pushed those thought out of my head. Just before the bell, it hit me. Bella's oh so sweet sent. Yet it wasn't quite Bella, it smelled… better than I remembered. I was in complete shock. I smelled my Bella, my angel, some how alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like it.

I'm going to be working for the next couple of days so i don't know when i'm going to update.

But i''ll try to get some more up

and just for the record, this story isnt about bella being dead and edward dealing with it

i think i would have to shoot myself if i did that. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Not brilliant enough.

Forever Broken

(Alice's POV)

"_It's not her, Edward. Believe me on this one, it's not"_

"What are you talking about? Can't you smell the scent!" he was almost furious now but then he whispered "It smells better than before."

"Alice, are you crazy?" Emmett suggested. "Of course it's her, how many humans could possibly smell like that?"

I was astounded, Emmett was the one who got over Bella the quickest, or seemed too. I guess it was all just a show.

"Believe me; I thought the exact same thing, until I saw the human. And she doesn't act or look like Belle in any way. I had Spanish and math with her, I know. We got in trouble for talking, and trust me it's not Bella."

(Edward's POV)

How could she say that? It smells exact-- no, no it doesn't. I hate to admit it, but this new human smells even better than Bella.

The next thing I knew I was all tightened, all my muscles we're flexed and I was very angry.

How could I do that to Bella? Admit that some one else smells better? How I hated the thought, and the person who caused those thoughts.

"_You hate her? Don't be mad with yourself and definitely don't be mad at her!" _Jasper sent a wave of calm through the air.

That last one surprised me, but it's true, I hate a girl I don't even know. Some one I've never met and don't want to meet. And I plan on keeping it that way.

**Earlier that day- First Block**

(Alice's POV)

Ughhh, Ms. Ulmer again! You'd think she'd eventually retire from Spanish, it gets so lame. There's no one I really know in this class either, but the smell… Bella?

Looking around I didn't see anyone even slightly resembling Bella. All I saw was a pretty girl sitting next to me writing something, smelling even better than Bella.

"Hi!" I said as I put out my hand for a hand shake, "I'm Alice Cullen. I guess we're Spanish buddies for the rest of the year."

She stopped writing and looked up. I thought she was going to be mad but instead she just smiled, "Hey there, I'm Janice Hart, I'm new here." And we shook hands.

Then whispering she asked "Is 'old what's her face really as mean as she appears?"

I laughed, getting an evil look from Ms. Ulmer but answered "Yes, believe it or not, her bite is way worse than her bark."

We both burst out laughing at this and were about to settle down when Ms. Ulmer interrupted us. "Excuse me, but if you continuing talking like this, the next time I shall send you to the principal's office. You wouldn't want that would you Miss…?"

"Hart, Janice ha—"

"Especially on your first day. So be quiet or I'll send you to the office, not that you wouldn't know what that's like… As for you Ms. Cullen, this is your final warning. I will not tolerate any of this nonsense through out the year."

"But…" I started.

"Shhh," Janice whispered, "I don't want you going to the office, I'm used to it, so don't worry about it, just blame it on me." She smiled, a very pretty smile if you ask me, it suited her quite well.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I won't promise anything." If I couldn't get out of a detention, then Edward sure could. And if he couldn't, then god, help us all.

The rest of the class turned out to be like that, just trying not to get caught. Once the bell rung thought, we found that we had math next, and then P.E., and once we reached the math class I found that Emmett was there.

(Janice's POV)

God, hope we don't have another teacher like that. I can handle her; I think I'll just lose it eventually.

"Janice? This is Emmett," the pixie like person said to me.

"Hi there Jay," was all that he said, no handshake, only a warm smile. I decided me and him were going to get along just fine, but how did he know I liked being called that?

"It's Janice Emmett, not Jay, you can't just start calling people something without telling them that…"

But I interrupted her, "Don't worry about it, I haven't been called that in a while. It's nice, brings back memories. But call me what you like. I respond to pretty well anything."

Alice just smiled; I guess I didn't seem the "calm" type or whatever you want to call me. Laid back is more me, than calm is. But my new friends seem cool so why not be me?

"So is this teacher worse than the last?" Asking, but really not wanting to know the answer.

Alice and Emmett looked at each other, but smiled. "No one is as bad as Ms. Ulmer, trust me, but Mrs. Cox here, as long as you do your work, you're pretty well safe."

I sighed with relief, "That's good news, I was worried. I was starting to think that all the teachers were going to hate me."

"Nah, no one hates you, no one just likes you," Alice looked stunned at Emmett's words. Me I came right back.

"Ouch," I pretended to be deeply hurt, "that hurt real deep," then stuck out my tongue like a four year old would do, "but I suppose to would know how it feels about no one liking you."

He chuckled, "Ya, us not being liked people got to stick together." Then the bell rang and I hopped off the desk and sat beside Emmett and Alice, my first friends.

Math ended quickly, much to dismay, and P.E. was well okay. Aside from the fact that I swear the coach was checking me and Alice out constantly.

"Is it me or is the coach way creepy?"

She laughed "Believe me he is, and if he doesn't smarten up, I'll get Edward, Jasper, or Emmett to get him… again."

Again…? I had to laugh at that, seeing Emmett getting even with the coach would be a sight to see.

It was time for us to get changed when Alice said "I hope you don't mind that I can't eat lunch with you today, Emmett would understand, but the rest of my family wouldn't understand. Sorry, maybe some other time."

"Don't worry about, some other girls from Spanish class asked me to sit with them, and I didn't seem any harm with it at the time, but now I'm thinking they're plastics."

She raised her eyebrows at the use of the word plastics.

"You haven't seen 'Mean Girls'?" she shook her head, " okay well… all the main characters are mean, and they use lots of make-up, and they're all popular. To say the least."

"I'm not one, am I?" How could she think that?

"God no, you're nothing like them! I don't know how you could think that."

She immediately perked up, "Really? Okay good, 'cause from what I got, you didn't want to be a plastic's friend, so I was all worried."

"Of course I want to be your friend, you're my first actual non-fake/non-plasticky friend here, and you're awesome"

"Thanks, see ya later,"

I was sad to see her leave, I really didn't want to hang out with the plastics, but I never really said I would.

I guess I was a little zoned out because the next thing I heard was:

"Hello? Any one home?" I snapped out of it, "Ha, there you are, you look kind of zoned out, so I thought I'd do the honours of getting you back to reality."

"Oh, sorry. I have a tendency to do that a lot. I'm Janice Hart by the way, but you can call me Jay if you want. What ever's okay." He laughed and I gave him a weird look.

"Alright then Jay, I shall now be named your de-zoner, and do you want to eat with me at lunch?" I nodded and he continued, "I'm Jason Wyper, but you can call me J or Wyper, whatevers good."

I see why he laughed before, "Alright, J Wyper, where are we sitting?"

We linked arms and made our way to the cafeteria.

"You smell good by the way, a little random I know, but it's true."

"Ya, it's an off day when I don't get any one telling me I don't smell good."

When we got there I noticed some one sitting over by Alice across the room, looked like he was angry. He looked up and if looks could kill, I swearI would be dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author's note:

so ya, sorry people, Bella is not alive/living. Too many other stories like that. I decided to be different. Hope its okay with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. 

**Forever Broken**

**Chapter 4**

(Jay's POV)

I tired to ignore his death glare as best as I could and actually succeeded for a while.

"Hey guys," Wyper called as he pulled two more chairs over for us, "this is Janice Hart, but you can call her Jay."

You could tell by their faces that they were trying not to laugh and most of the succeeded but we just started talking. Turns out they're all extremely nice. Chris and Sara where together, and so were Scott and Alisha. I didn't know if Wyper had a girlfriend but I decided not to press on it. But then the quiet one, Sara, spoke up.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?"

_Cullen, wait, that must be Alice's bro, _"Actually I don't, how come?"

Looking pretty embarrassed she mumbled something, that none of us caught, Chris obviously puzzled the most spoke for all of us, "What about Cullen?"

"It's just…. Well… he keeps staring over here, looking really angry. So I just thought that you guys broke up or something along those."

_Dammit! I guess I wasn't the only one that noticed._

I laughed "No, I've never met him before, I've only met his sister Alice. I didn't even know she had a bro. As for looking like he could kill me? I have no idea."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Meh, don't worry about it. I'm quite open to questions."

But even with that said Sara stayed quiet, so Wyper changed the subject. "I got English next, how bout you?"

Turns out I was the only one who had Bio next, but Wyper had S.S. with me and that he was in my Spanish class, he just wasn't there first block.

**Ring!**

_Stupid bell, _"Well I'm off to Bio, Woot!"

Wyper just smirked, "Heavy sarcasm noted," I stuck out my tongue like a four year old, "See ya in socials."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got to Bio it was surprisingly sunny outside, something that was out of the ordinary I guess. Since its always raining here, the sun must be a royal treat. I had to sit by myself because some one was absent, and the next class the teacher was giving us our lab partners for the year.

_Does he ever stop talking? Stupid bio._

The next class was just as bad. Basically the rest of the day was a waste of time.

**(Edward P.O.V.)**

_Thank god for the sun. Bio, English, Socials, besides I didn't really want to be paired up with some blonde anyways._

"She's really nice; we're going to hang out soon."

_Hmmm, that must be Alice and Jasper. Hanging out with who? I guess I'll go see what they're up to. _

"And how do you know that?" I laughed, I could mentally see Alice pointing to her head, "Stupid question, never mind."

Just then Emmett walked in, "Hanging out with Jay eh? I want to come, just as long as it's not something girly like shopping or getting your nails done."

_Jay? As in Janice, the new girl? The one I hate. The one I can't stand? They must mean that Wyper guy._

"See Jazz? I'm not the only one who thinks she's a good friend slash cool."

"I guess you'll have to introduce us then. She doesn't sound too bad plus you seem to be real happy."

I poked my head around the corner "You're hanging out with who?"

Emmett laughed, "Hang, out, with, Janice. Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

I could feel myself getting pretty close to furious now. "You know I don't like her"

"You don't even know her."

"So? Neither do you Jazz. None of you do."

"No, you don't, but you will." Alice stated softly. We all looked at Alice with disbelief in our eyes. "You have Bio, English and S.S. with her. In bio you'll be lab partners, English you'll be sitting beside each other and all I know about S.S. is that you're in the same class." _And sometime in the next month you'll make her cry. Well almost. And from what I can tell she's a strong person so it takes a lot of effort to make her cry. _"So you better suck it up princess or at least hide your anger, though I'm sure the whole world saw your anger towards her today." _She doesn't deserve what you're giving her._

Lost for words. That's what I was. But before I left I said "I'm not promising anything. I don't make promises I know I can't keep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid Vacations. Don't get me wrong, they were lots of fun, but its hard to update when there's not a computer for a lot of kilometres. Oh well, here's chapter 4, hoped ya liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. 

**Forever Broken**

**Chapter 5**

**Janice P.O.V.**

"Bloody hell, are the teachers _trying _to kill us with homework overload?" It had only been a week at this place and I already felt two things. One, I was doomed, never to see the sun again. The last time I saw it was on the fateful first day of school. Secondly, I'm way overwhelmed. I have never, _ever _had this much homework in a month!

Emmett just laughed at me, him and his bear like laugh, I love it. "Aw, come on Jay it's not that bad. You see, unlike you, I don't do my homework."

We've, and by we, I mean Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and myself, have been friends for a week now, and I already feel like I can trust them with my life.

"But that's why Jay is so much better than you," Alice chirped in. Where she appeared from I haven't got a clue, but Emmett looked extremely puzzled. "Well she's so much smarter than you. That's why we like _her_ and not you."

"Aw Alice, that's so beautiful, it almost makes me cry. Ouch! What was that for?" Alice had hit me and it actually almost hurt. For a pixie, she's much stronger than I gave her credit for. "Hey don't walk away, I still get lost in this place of doom. Don't leave me."

She just sighed at me, "Aw, you poor helpless child," she grabbed my hand like the four year old I was, "I'll walk you to your class."

As we were walking I saw some plastics whispering, and I presume about me. I hate when people talk behind other's backs. It drives me crazy. But I let it go and before I knew it, I was at my Bio class, and their little conversation had slipped my mind.

"Ugh! Bio, I think I'd rather die." But I was speaking to no one. Emmett and Alice were already gone. _Damn they're fast walkers_

"Nah, death would be much worse than Bio." I looked to where I heard the beautiful voice, which ended up being not only beside my spot, but also to be the one and only Edward Cullen, the "nice" gentleman who gave me death stares. "I don't believe we've met, but I'm Alice's brother, Edward Cullen." He held out his hang, I must have looked hesitant because he started to apologize. "I'm sorry about the other day, I wasn't in my best mood and you just remind me of someone I use to know."

I shook his hand, "No worries, I was just unsure about you that's all. Just making sure you weren't going to bite me head off or anything." I gave him a smile, "I'm Janice Hart, by the way, but you can call me Jay if you like." I sat down beside him, dreading the class, not for who I was sitting with, but for the subject. If there's one subject I can't stand, its biology, too bad it's usually my best subject.

He stared at me with his gorgeous eyes, "Sorry I haven't been around lately, biology isn't really my favourite subject."

I just laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's not mine either, I guess that means you'd be up for skipping it once and a while with me?"

"Skipping?"

"Yeah, you know, when you're suppose to be in class and you don't show up. Skipping..."

He shrugged, "Well sure, but you don't seem the type to skip or do anything 'against the rules'."

"Ouch, I think... But no, believe me when I say I've had my fair share of principal office visits. It gets pretty bad, when the principal knows your student number off by heart."

He smiled "Yeah, that is pretty bad, but hey, maybe I'll be a good influence and keep you out?" I just gave him a look, "Or maybe not…"

The bell rung.

I pounced up and out of my desk, "Score, onto English for me, what about you?"

He looked up, "You prefer English over Bio? You're definitely different. I have English next too, with Miss. McLean." I must have looked shocked or something because he just kept talking, "I presume you have her too? Let's get going, she doesn't like late people to her class. Shall we be off?" He held his arm out. Laughing we linked arms and made our way over to English.

The curiosity got the better of me, it was either that or the mean glances were getting too annoying. "Are you like the "prime bachelor" of this school or something, everyone, well every girl, is giving me your kind of death glares."

He smirked, "Well you see, most of these girls have asked me out," again I looked shocked, "and I've turned them all down. And I usually don't talk to anyone outside my family. Except you. And if you can survive my death glares, you can take on everyone else's"

"Should I feel special?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

**End of the day – Edwards P.O.V.**

"Hey, Jazz, where is Alice?"

He shrugged, "Probably making shopping plans with Rose and/or Jay. Jay doesn't mind shopping, she just refuses to be a Barbie Doll." He looked up and Alice kissed him on the cheek. "Speak of the beautiful devil."

Alice looked pleased. "As a matter of fact, Jay and I are going shopping. Rose doesn't really know Jay yet, so she's not coming, yet." She turned to me, "So… How was today? I see Jay is still alive, so I guess you didn't bite her head off."

"Alright, alright, you were right. I admit it. She's actually pretty cool." Emmett, Jasper and Alice wore their 'I told you so' face, while Rose just looked, well like Rose.

_A few minutes later, at the Cullen Residence_

As soon as we got home I sensed… visitors. "Alice?"

"Never saw anything about these guys. Zip, sorry."

Once we entered our house we met our, new "friends". I immediately didn't like the tall one. He was pale yet tanned, with beach blonde hair. He looked like some one off of the O.C. or some beach show. The other, shorter, only by a few inches, yet taller than me was fairly human looking, aside from his red eyes.

Carlisle stepped forward, looking somehow calm yet worried, "Everyone, this is Alex Kent," he ended up pointing to the beach boy, the one I didn't like, "and this is Keaton McKay." Pointing to the shorter one. "They were in the area and caught our sent. They're quite interested in our way of life, the might be joining us for a while."

This idea I didn't like. I'm not jealous, but the idea of Alex at our school could make me jealous. I wouldn't mind the attention disappearing, but what if Janice "left me" for him? I don't like losing, never mind losing friends.

Sometimes I swear at times Alice is the able to read minds because then I saw it.

_I saw Janice walking to her locker and Alex appearing. He'd been eyeing her for a while now. He introduced herself, but Janice looked uncertain and almost scared, but was still polite. The hallway was deserted, just her and Alex. Jay finished with her locker and leaned on it. "What can I help you with?"_

_Alex looked lustful; he leaned over top of her with an arm on the locker by her head and whispered something in her ear. Smiling, Jay must have said something because the smile off of Alex's face fell. She pushed him away and walked away._

_He yelled after her, "You know, no one has ever said no before. I'll get you sometime._ The vision ended.

Alice looked worried. _I'm pretty sure our Alex here is going to have a crush. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't take rejection well… This is going to be an interesting month._

Carlisle's voice made me return to reality, "Edward could you show Alex and Keaton their two rooms?"

I pushed past both of them, taking a second staring into Alex's eyes. No, I don't like him. I don't like him one bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay?


End file.
